


Perfect life

by gabriellaloucaporcompras



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriellaloucaporcompras/pseuds/gabriellaloucaporcompras
Summary: Marinette had the perfect life . Except when it came to love and that was fine with her. Plus it wasn't like that could ruin everything else , right ? Fate had other plans





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gesswhojoedoe2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gesswhojoedoe2/gifts).



> A gift for a friend , gesswhojoedoe for helping me with another fic that's coming soon . Love you .

This wasn't happening! No, this wasn't happening! It wasn't happening. She repeated to herself.

Marinette's life was perfect until so far so why was this happening to her?

Only 24 and she already had a great job working for Mr. Agreste directly. She owned her one bedroom apartment. She was a great guardian of the miraculous. On her spare time, she saved the day as Ladybug and then relaxed with her friend's. She had her hamster. What more could she want ?

Every aspect of her life was ideal except one, the romantic side. There it was a mess!

Chat had moved on from his Ladybug obsession and apparently went on ocasional dates now. It was great because now he was her best friend. It was easy to confess to him things with the mask. He had an understanding of her and was a great listener.

As far as Adrien went she had long moved away from her teenage crush. He never noticed her and she got tired of waiting. Granted she never confessed but he also never showed any clear signs he was into her.

Because of that, she began dating Luka. He was so wonderful and kind. They dated for many marvelous years. He composed songs about her, they went on romantic dates. They really made for a perfect couple but it ended. It was a nice we'll continue friends after this sort of thing, but it turned out to be true. After all, she had shared an intimacy with him that was hard to forget. So he and chat were now her best friends.

Still very shortly after their break up and still feeling the way everyone does after the end of a long relationship. She had made a mistake! A very drunk one! It happened on Gabriel's Agreste spring line launch. Adrien was about to leave annoyed and Gabriel ordered her to keep her son occupied. Long story short. She did. Twelve tequila shots later. She found herself on his bed.

Not her proudest moment for sure but they began to move past it.

Things were normal between them now. He would pass her by the walls of his father's workplace and politely smile at her. They went on the occasional group get-togethers. It was almost as if it never happen. They managed to keep a friendly yet also professional relationship even when she had to take his measures for designs. He was so relaxed around her that sometimes he would let one of his rare jokes slide.

Besides those three there was no other man she was close . As far love went she decided to put that on second plan after she got her career.

She was single but she was fine with it. The rest of her life certainly made up for that. Plus she had her focus on her career. So why? Why was this happening to her?

She looked at the 7 pregnancy test in front of her. They were all positive. So this is happening! It really was happening.

She was single, pregnant and with no clue if the father was Luka or Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly haven't decided if this will be a Lukanette or an Adrienette fic ? What do you think it should be ?
> 
> *Note:I fully intend on improving this chapter later . Forgive any mistake since i'm still looking for a beta reade


	2. The Agreste Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's official . Lukanette won ! Just trolling . Adrienette was the proud winner. Doesn't mean there won't be any of it here *evil laugh * Still no beta but one more chapter for me to improve later .  
> English is not my native language and I'm still learning so please forgive any mistakes .  
> Also I wrote this in a day because the last chapter was just too short !!!  
> Thank you all for reading this

The bluenette stared at the tests for so long Tikki was worried about her chosen. She didn't seem to take her eyes of it. Many times the kwami had faced one of Marinette freaks outs .

However most time her chosen would curl over , cry , claim it was the end of the world, then with a little reassurance she would be calm down and be back to normal . Marinette was an adult and those were now limited to basically when she made a mistake on a design and they were also less intense then when she was a teenager and the bluenette snapped out even quicker . Still after seeing this so many times and knowing Marinette for a long time .the kwami was concerned because instead of doing any of that , the bluenette just stood there silently looking at the tests.

This was not her her typical reaction and that worried the kwami."Everything will be okay ,Marinette "tikki assured her

"What do I do now ?" her knees failed her and she feel to the ground beginning to curl over with tears almost about to leave her eyes.

Almost with a motherly tone and gesture tikki flew to her chosen and brushed her cheek "Calm down .maybe try to figure out how far along you are. It may help rule out Adrien as the father " her kwami suggested

" Right " ruling him out as the father would be better for several reasons . First she liked her integrity, Second he was her boss's son. Third he was her boss's son. That one alone was worth two reasons .forth she wasn't that close to him . They were friends and all but there nothing slightly romantic there.

Snapping out of it .Marinette decided to call to set up an doctor's appointment. Luckily they actually have a spot for her today since there was a cancellation and she quickly accepts it

She hangs up with a sigh ,prepared to hear the news today ."Yeah everything will be okay " she tells herself reassuringly.

With that her phone rang showing the Agreste name proudly on display. It wasn't Adrien but his father ,her boss.

Slowly she took a breath and answered it " Hello ?"

" Marinette I need you urgently on my office. "

" Sir is everything okay ?" She asked but obtained no answered since he hanged up immediately

She sighed and prepared for work . She hoped she wasn't in trouble . She was already pregnant so she didn't need to be jobless too.

When she got there . She was about to enter her Gabriel's office when she noticed Adrien was there.With his golden perfectly uncombed hair, his black suit and his green tie loose enough to seem casual but tight one to scream business.

Jump over an building ? Easy ! Face a dangerous Akuma ? Peace of cake ! Fight Hawkmoth ? Not that scary. Having Gabriel as a boss ? Challenging but doable .Run into Adrien after thinking she might be caring his child ? Nearly impossible

For a moment she felt she was back to 14, scared of being around him. Worried she would do or say the wrong thing , Wich more often than not was the case.

No ! She was older and more than capable of handling this . Taking a breath she stormed in . They looked at her and she was certain of one thing ; she couldn't do this.

Relieved of her presence the older Agreste spoke " Marinette, I'm glad you are here " So she wasn't in danger of losing her job or anything like that ? Well ,that was a relief . Taking a soothing breath Marinette let him continue" The designer working with my son is a complete mess . I fired her already . "

" No offense sir but what does that have to do with me ?"

Sure she had worked with Adrien other times but it was mostly during huge company projects. She herself already had other models she designed for.

" I want you to take over her work. See what you can do of it " Gabriel threw the papers disgusted by them

" Sure sir . Adrien ,are  okay with this ?" She asked picking up the papers and noticing he was almost asleep.

He opened his eyes and looked at the Marinette ignoring the other man in the room" I'm sad she was laid off but I don't mind working with you "

The older Agreste seemed to give a smile or at least his best impression of one " Great. Then it's settled you start by saving what you can of her work then you design Adrien's clothes . " He turned to his son , also seeing his barely awake state " what's her name this time ? "

The blond yawns and bites his lip before responding "Nathasha "

Marinette swallowed hard . The stories of playboy Adrien Agreste sleeping with half of Paris seemed to be true . Maybe that was exaggerating but the blond was known for dating and flirting a lot .Another reason to pile on the list why she hoped he wasn't the father .

" When do you want the work done , Sir ?"Marinette asked trying to break the awkward silence between the two Agrestes

"Tomorrow !"

She blinks surprised and remembering her appointment" Sir I had plans today . Can't it wait until later ?"

Gabriel looked at her like she was insane and her suggestion was a merely a joke before answering " This is a promotion, Marinette . Designing for the face of the brand . I think you would show more gratitude towards that "

"Yes sir " she nodded

Adrien became clearly annoyed . He wanted to defend her but if he did it would only upset the old man even more . So he stayed quiet . While his father spoke "Very well. I think saving the basic of the other incompetents design is key . "

Adrien huffed and left barely able to put up with that anymore.They watched him leave but then they returned to work .

After the meeting was done .she went straight to her office hoping she can finish her work in time for her appointment but she had serious doubts about that .

On the hall she noticed an impeccable blond man waiting for her leaning on her desk. She enters her office and almost immediately he lashes out "You shouldn't let him drag you down ."

"He is my boss Adrien . What else am I supposed to do ? "

"You would do fine on your own . The company needs you more than you need it "

"I appreciate the sentiment but "

He interrupts her and comes close grabbing her hands "It's true . Trust me . I have seen the numbers .why do you think he makes your work so much ? It's because you're good. "

"Not all of us can he rebels like you . Besides this is my dream "

"If it is a nightmarish job, how can it be a dream ?" Thee question lingered in the air before he sighed and continued "Anyway are you calling me a rebel ? I don't know what you mean. I'm always the perfect son .you can check with the magazines , other workers, everyone would tell you i'm literally the model of a perfect son "

She herself would consider Adrien perfect son if not for the playboy he was and for his exclusive attempts to always annoy his father . Still he never made scandals and was always polite . Still if he was so perfect why not introduce that girl to everyone ? She bit her lip and accusingly told him "Right ? You and Nathasha must be pretty close just to be that casual . I heard you say her name to your father many times . He may not have paid attention but I notice you mention her a lot . The " perfect son " would have introduced her by now "

Adrien laughs " Yeah Nathasha is great . I love her body and we spend all night and all day together .She is the best."

"I don't need the details " she growls and drops her workload on the table . At this point there was even less chance she could finish in time .She was this close to kicking him out .

He laughs at her before checking around ,closing the door and whispering to her "She is my guitar ,Silly .Most of the names I give to the  instruments . I don't have a girlfriend . I barely date ….to much fuss...besides I never know who wants me for me or for my looks or for my money, not to mention the crazy press. '

If it was true then was the playboy he pretended to be just an act ?"Then why do you let him think that Natasha is a person ? Why the the playboy facade ?"

"To mess with my father . Just a small way to annoy him He always saw me as a disgrace to the family name so that way I'm living to his expectations.it's easy to trick the tabloids , you put an arm around a girl once.BAM! Sometimes all it takes is just a glance and they are all over you"

She can tell there is a certain sadness in his look . She had the chance of having a nice and lovely and calm relationship but in her eyes she can tell he never had that .He in fact never seemed to have a real relationship at all maybe Kagami but that barely lasted . He sighs almost defeated and heads to the door. "Anyway I better go . I was just giving advice . You are amazing and I don't want him taking advantage of you ! You deserve better .Bye " Their eyes stare at each other and their hands grabbed the doorknob together. She feels a spark there but as soon as He left ,the spark is gone.

She without even knowing why runs to him "Wait ,Adrien I was wondering if you would like to have coffee ? Just the two of us ."

" Like a date ?" he asks

"Hum "Marinette was lost for words . " I guess ? "

She didn't want it to call it a date . Maybe it was to much ? She might be caring his child so maybe it wasn't ? What If he backed down because she called it that ?

She looks up and she can tell her words did something to him and he lights up like a Christmas tree.

" Awesome ! Actually I always wanted to ask you out but since you work for my father, I didn't want you to feel pressured or anything. Plus not to mention you had Luka but I guess since we're both single and you took the lead I absolutely say yes . It would be my pleasure but I have two conditions !"

She blinks confused as the realization of what was happening finally quick in.

she just asked her former crush out . he just said yes . He also confessed he wanted to take her out .They were going on a date . He liked her .

The strange part for her was how she was feeling. Her heart was racing and she felt nervous. She hadn't felt that way in years .

What was happening? Was she getting feelings for him again ? For a moment it felt like she was going insane . Was it the hormones ? Her teen self would be thrilled over this but her adult self was too confused to comprehend .

She blinked and could tell he was waiting for her to say something . Was she blushing ? Why did her her legs felt shaking ? Why did he heart began beating like it wanted to get out of her chest as he came closer to her ?

No focus , she ordered herself " what are your conditions then ?" she only thanked God that her voice was working because everything else seemed to be failing

He smiled " first he don't tell any of this to my father. If he knew I don't know how he would react. He would either set up our marriage together or fired you out of anything related to fashion. So I think his involvement would be worse. Second if we are doing this ,then it has to be a real proper date . "

He was definitely enjoying it more then he should.his body was leaning on her and she could feel his breath . The smirk on his eyes and the glow he sent her drove her insane.carefully he leaned in and and gave her a seemingly but not so innocent kiss on the cheek.

He then left over excited as Marinette leans to her door just hoping not to fall .

"Tilky ,what just happened ?"

Was all the poor bluenette was able to say after that .

It took her awhile but eventually she began to go back to normal and managed to do some work .

At night Marinette when she left work exhausted and in need of a friend she knew where to look .On the finest restaurant in Paris there is a certain pianist who she hopes to find. The black hero when he is not saving Paris or doing whatever he does on his normal life he is there playing . Sometimes it's guitars other times it's the piano.

Lucky for her , he is there so she runs to him "I knew I would find you here."

She couldn't tell Luka about what was going on but chat she felt she could trust . He smiled at her . She came just right before his favorite solo "where else my lady then here playing? You know I'm here every night "

" I know but don't you have an actual job for a living ? "He shrugged and she continued " I could use some advice," He noods and she continues "A friend of mine is pregnant . she doesn't know who the father is since she had just broken up and then had a drunken one night stand with a different guy "

Chat stopped playing and looked at her before continuing with another music peace " I would say congratulations my lady but it feels inappropriate. Well , how did they react when you told them ? "

He knew she meant her ? It never seemed to amaze her how transparent she could be around him ." I haven't . I was hoping to rule out the one night hook up first. I made an appointment . I much prefer if it was my ex then if it was my bosses son ."

" Your boss's son ? Wow . I had no idea you were that wild , my lady. Great way to get a promotion. "

" Chat !" she growled

He laughs it off and proceeds to the next song" Just kitting,you are doing the right thing . "He looks with a sympathetic look "despite all of  are that how are you feeling ?"

She blinked " I don't know chat . Probably scared … more like terrified . I had a plan to get a career , make a name for for myself, then the marriage ,then the kids but now...this ? "

He stops and everyone frowns but ignoring them and putting his hands on her shoulder ,he reassures here " It's going to be okay , you know . That kid according to what you told me has 2 dads so it's covered and in case you ever need . Uncle chat is willing to do some bug sitting "

She giggles at his touch " Your puns get worse with time kitty . "

He laughed and she laid her her on her shoulders as he began to play once more .Soon and after a while of just sitting like that .she begs him" Distract me kitty . Please !"

He pauses for a while to think " Hum I got a date today . "

"What ? Is the great single Chat noir going out with someone ? When was the last time, kitty ? "

He smiles embarrassed "It has been a while I confess but you know why ". She nodded and he proceeded " anyway ,she asked me. I liked her for a while but if felt inappropriate so I just shrugged it off. But now I'm actually excited ."

"Tell me about her "

" Well she is kind and smart and sometimes too good for her own good . I wished I had noticed her sooner but I was still in love with you . Then I dated this other girl I fenced with and when I noticed I might have a thing for her she was already dating someone else. I didn't even think she liked me until she invited me out today "

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
